Peek-a-boo
by mcabby80
Summary: Thommy one-shot, in which Jimmy finds himself in a very delicate situation!


**A/N: This came to my mind while I was working at the office the other day. Hope you enjoy... :0)**

**Apologies for grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm still trying to improve my English!**

* * *

Jimmy headed up the stairs, stopping in front of Barrow's room. He knocked on the wooden door, but didn't wait for an answer before entering. "Mr. Barrow, have you seen my cards, I've been looking everywhere, they're just gone and... Mr. Barrow?" He looked around, but the room was empty. _ Where is he? Still outside smoking?! He must've got back by now, as always ... _Running a hand through his hair, he considered leaving but... _No, I can look for them myself, I'll be quick. _He hurried to close the door and turned around to view the room. _God, Barrow, you're so messy! _Jimmy crinkled his nose and shook his head noticing the state Thomas's desk was in. _How can you live like that?! _He lifted some books and newspapers, shifted things and opened drawers to find his cards. _Well, if he had my cards, he wouldn't put them in his drawers, would he?! Anyway... what's in here...let's see. _He opened the bedroom closet feeling a little thrill of joy. _Barrow's most personal things. _He let his hands run over his shirts and trousers with delight. _Oh, that's a nice one! Guess you look good in this Barrow...I mean, it's a nice color, it probably suits him well. Not actually saying _he_ is good-looking – just the shirt!_ _I bet it'd look good on me too, especially on me... _The footman smirked, holding the dark blue shirt up against him and checking himself in the mirror with a self-satisfied smile. _Dashing..._

Suddenly Jimmy whipped around as he heard voices and footsteps from the hallway coming closer to Barrow's room. _Shit! Fuck! _Still holding the shirt in his hands, he desperately tried to think of a way to get out of this … _Hurry up!..._ so he made a quick step forward and squeezed himself into the closet. Jimmy wasn't tall, but he had almost no space to move between Thomas's jackets and waistcoats. He managed to nearly shut the closet door just a second before Barrow's door flew open. "Good night, Mr. Carson!" he heard Thomas say. _Oh please no! This cannot be happening! _Through the crack of the door he could see Barrow enter the room and sit down on his bed. He immediately started undressing, probably his evening routine. First he removed his shoes, then undid his tie ... Jimmy felt panic rising within him. _Damn, he's going to bed and I can't get out of here...that's…OH. _Jimmy gazed at Thomas's bare chest and swallowed as Barrow's defined muscles and dark chest hair caught his eye. _Oh god, that's .. that's just...awful! Yes, awful! Well, at least he still has got his trousers on. But I really shouldn't have to see this. Why do I...wait, what is he doing?!_ Thomas locked the door, – _What for?! -_ crossed the room and drew the curtains, leaving the room in darkness. _What the hell.. turn on the light stupid, I cannot see yo-... cannot see anything! _Thomas did and Jimmy cracked a smile – which faded at the moment he saw him opening his trousers. _Oh god! OH GOD! I'm going to see him naked...he's going to be naked! Mr. Barrow naked! How...disgusting!_ Barrow's shirt still holding in his sweating hands, Jimmy shifted his head to get a better view. _What now?! Is he...No! God! No, he's not doing _that_ ?! _He saw Thomas's right hand groping between his legs, the other one clutched the desk. _Shit! Damn shit! _Jimmy couldn't take his eyes off this sight – he was surprisingly mesmerized by Thomas doing _that_. As Barrow, now slightly moaning and eyes closed, sped up his strokes, Jimmy could feel himself becoming achingly hard. Wide-eyed and dizzy, he quickly covered his mouth with his shaking hand to muffle his heavy breaths while his other hand was travelling down to his own erection, swiftly undoing the buttons of his trousers. _Oh my god! I...I can't... oh god!_ He began to stroke himself vigorously, just like Barrow did, and wondered how close Thomas was. _Maybe we could both...together... _Jimmy started panting against his hand, his blond hair stuck to his reddened sweaty face. He must admit, he was turned on like never before! _Quiet now! He can hear you... _It was torture, but somehow he managed... until Jimmy's vanity – or was it something else?!- betrayed him.

Until that little word slipped out of Thomas's mouth. "Oh _Jimmy_ ..." he sighed. And then it was all over. Jimmy threw his head back and moaned loudly, he couldn't fight it. The sensation was just too overwhelming – the sound of his name dropped from Barrow's mouth right into Jimmy's groin. _NO! Please no! _Jimmy shut his eyes tightly. _He didn't hear me. He didn't... "_Hello?!" Thomas who was utterly startled by the sudden sound, instinctively turned to the door, but -of course- it was still locked and no one to be seen. "What the...?!" He looked around, then noticing the ajar door of his closet. When he finally opened the door, there were no words to describe the absurdity of what he saw: Jimmy, the blond footman of his unfulfilled desires, panting and sweating, one hand covered his mouth, the other one his eyes...his trousers were open, not mentioning the very obvious bulge in it...and one of Thomas's favorite shirts was hanging from his arm.

"What..why...what the hell are you doing here Jimmy?!" _He didn't hear me...he didn't ...hear me? Please, this must be a nightmare, this is not real! _Jimmy refused to answer – let alone take his hands away from his face. _I won't look at him -never again. Maybe he will just go away then... "_Jimmy!" _No. Leave me be... "_JIMMY!" Thomas firmly shook his arm. "It's me, Mr. Barrow. I live here - in this room. Now tell me what _you_'re doing here for God's sake! And why...you're... like..." he glanced at Jimmy's crotch bewilderedly "that!" _Think of something, you have to face him now. Think of an explanation that makes perfect sense, come on Jimmy, you're smart.. "_I was looking for … my cards!" he responded – nodding as if to reassure himself.

"In my closet?!"

"Huh?! Yes. I didn't find them on your desk, so..."

"So you opened my closet. And when you didn't find them in there, you continued searching in your trousers. Let me guess... they weren't there either and then you found something else to play with." Thomas sneered. "What - no! I did not!" Anger washed over his face.

"Jimmy, your trousers are still open and..."

"Shut up!" _Shut the fuck up you bloody tosser! _

Thomas frowned. "What did you do with my shirt...did you want to..have you...erm, you know..in there?!" The under-butler's face contorted.

"NO! I haven't even finish-...Hell, I was just...looking for my cards..." Jimmy insisted, his voice wailing.

Barrow snorted snidely. "Maybe..._I _should call the police this time.."

"You'd never do that! And what would you tell them anyway, I didn't do anything to _you_..." _And he hasn't __really seen _me_ doing that anyway... Well, _I _did ... _

Barrow raised his eyebrow, a wicked smile playing on his lips. "Oh I'd tell them the truth: that I found a wanking footman hidden in my closet.." Jimmy's mouth fell open. _God, if he puts it like this... that sounds really ugly!_

"Then we're even now! Though what you did was much worse.." the blond declared with a snooty sneer. _Here you are!_

"I don't think so, Jimmy. You were snooping in my room and touching my personal things..."

"And you _kissed_ me in my sleep, that's really bad, you must admit!"

"It was a misunderstanding!" Thomas tried to keep his voice calm.

"Misunderstanding, come on, how -.."

"For God's sake Jimmy, I thought you were in love with me _too_!" he hissed, his eyes narrowed to slits.

„Oh." Jimmy's face fell. _I wish he wouldn't look at me...like that. It's his fault I'm feeling guilty right now, when actually _he_ should be... it's _all _his fault!_

With a deep sigh, Thomas added: "You can go now Jimmy, let's just forget about that – it never happened!" _Huh?!What does he mean? Never happened!? You can't be serious Barrow... it DID happen. _Jimmy felt offended.

"I'll leave in a moment. I need to calm down first, I couldn't walk out looking like this, could I?" They both stared at Jimmy's state - he was a mess - including his clearly visible arousal. Without really meaning to, the footman quickly sneaked a peek at Barrow's trousers. _Hah! Still excited about me being here, I see._ He chuckled nervously. "Come on, you don't even want me to leave, do you?! I heard you... when you were..touching yourself." Jimmy tried to hide his exitement and gave Thomas an arrogant smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You _moaned_ my name!" Jimmy returned triumphantly, a hint of mock seduction in his voice. Thomas went pale. "Ah. Well, this is my room, Jimmy, I do what I want. Feel free to leave anytime!"

"I told you I'll be going...!" the footman responded angrily. _Why is he trying to get rid of me?! Don't you think you're out of it just like that! "_Though I think if I can just finish quickly what I started ... you know. It feels like calming down doesn't work for me right now...and not finishing at all... feels really nasty!" His cheeks blushing involuntarily, Jimmy set his eyes on the floor, trying to keep up a steady face somehow.

"Pardon?!" Thomas looked confused. "You don't really mean.. that you...well, _that_...?!" A little smirk spread over Thomas's face.

"Oh put that face away, it's not like that. It has nothing to do with _you..._" _Stop it or I'll wipe..no punch! that smirk off your face... _

"So you want to use my closet again?" Trying to hide his amusement, Thomas passed his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe what Jimmy was asking him for.

"No, it's uncomfortable. Just don't look and I'll be done in a minute!" _Let's see how you can handle_ that _Barrow! You want me so much, I will torture you without end..._

"In a minute?! My my..." Thomas laughed out loud.

"Oh fuck you Mr. Barrow!" Jimmy spat out. _He's so rude... _

The under-butler stared at him blankly. "Still 'Mr. Barrow'?! Are you mocking me Jimmy? You're standing here - with open trousers and obviously hard as a rock, asking me whether you can bring yourself off next to me and still call me Mr. Barrow? What's going on in your brain, I'd really like to know..." _Me too..._

"Alright...'Fuck you _Thomas'_ then." Jimmy gave him a half-smile which Thomas returned.

'_Thomas'..such a nice name...it really is! But unfortunately he's still such a creep, isn't he?!_

"Well, go on then, I won't look at you...!" He took a few steps away from Jimmy, facing the window. "My God, you're weird Kent." he sighed, slowly shaking his head. _I know. I know ... _

Jimmy watched Thomas, wondering what it would feel like to dig his nails into the bare skin of his back. His gaze wandered over Barrow's body, resting on his behind. Without even really noticing, Jimmy started stroking himself eagerly, eyes still on Thomas. He felt the heat slowly building up inside him and a strange longing captured his body. "Come back here." he heard himself murmur. _What?!_

"What?" Thomas asked disbelievingly, his body stiffening at Jimmy's words and what they might imply.

"You heard me..._Thomas_."

"Jimmy.." he answered in a slightly trembling voice, but not making a move.

"Yes..." Jimmy gave a soft moan. "Say my name...like you did" he swallowed thickly "like you did before." _I'm doing this for you Thomas...because ...you...want me. You... want this so much! _His hands were still working busily on his erection. Barrow breathed noisily, then ran his hands trough his hair, resting at the back of his head.

"You're mad, Jimmy" he whispered, more to himself. Of course he turned around and went back to Jimmy. Of course he came close, leaning towards him - whispering his name. How could he not? It was _Jimmy. _

"Tell me what you were thinking of when ..." the footman panted "when ...you were doing it and ...said my name!" Eyes now closed and being more wanton than ever, Jimmy waited impatiently for Thomas to put him out of his mysery.

"Jimmy, I think I'd rather not tell you..." Thomas muttered with a feeling of bashfulness, but never taking his eyes off this beautiful tantalising sight of an aroused Jimmy. He was painfully hard himself and had to fight the urge to just grab the boy and do all the things he'd wanted to do for months. Jimmy suddenly opened his eyes and stared at him, trance-like, then firmly gripped his naked shoulder with one hand.

"Please...!" The sudden touch made Barrow shiver. He bit his lip and tried to think clearly, but - with a heavy sigh, he eventually gave in. He was so close to Jimmy now, his lips nearly brushed his ear. Intoxicated by the blond's delicious scent, he took a deep breath and started to murmur. "I thought about you, Jimmy,...about us. How we make love, how I kiss your bare skin and...pleasure you in every possible way..."

Jimmy leant back against the closet and panted heavily, eyes closed and lids fluttering."Oh...yes...!" he gasped.

"And then..." Thomas went on, quickly moistening his dried lips with his tongue "then I whisper things in your ear...like..." he breathed "like I do _now_." Thomas closed his eyes, his heart racing madly, and mumbled: "Oh _Jimmy_...how...how much I _love_ you!" Thomas quickly put a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. He'd let himself get carried away and now he was expecting a punch, a yell...anything that would show him he'd crossed the line.

But it didn't come – instead, Jimmy groaned loudly, his knees going weak – and he slumped forward into Thomas's arms, clutching him tightly. _Oh God...Oh my God... _Later on, when Jimmy would relive this evening over and over again, he'd easily realise that this was the moment where he cracked – the moment where he completely surrendered to Thomas. The moment, when he actually _tasted _him for the first time... when Jimmy's face was pressed against Barrow's pale chest and - gasping for air – his open mouth brushed bare skin. _Thomas_'s skin...

Jimmy's tounge eagerly licked a trail along his collarbone up to his neck, eliciting lustful sounds from Thomas. Breathing rapidly, he thrusted his hips against Thomas in desperate ecstasy. Stunned by the sensation of feeling Jimmy so close, Barrow lost all self-control and gripped Jimmy's neck with one hand, his waist with the other and rocked against him, their erections heavily rubbing against each other. Now drawing loud moans from the blond, he started kissing and sucking at his neck when he suddenly felt Jimmy grabbing his hand and pressing it against his stiff cock. Thomas held his breath and looked at the young man with lust and – a hint of fear. "Jimmy? Are you..."

"Please.." he mumbled in his ear, nearly out of his mind. And so, Thomas grasped Jimmy's erection and started stroking him – slowly at first, but with a firm grip. Jimmy grunted loudly against Thomas's neck and so he increased the pace. His face burying in the footman's hair, Barrow stifled a little cry when he suddenly felt Jimmy's hand on him, pumping up and down vigorously. The sensation was too much to bear, he knew, he wouldn't last long.

"Jimmy..." he gasped "I can't...I'm going-.."

"Yes.." Jimmy stared at him with glazed eyes and - completely unexpectedly for Thomas - he kissed him on the _mouth_, with soft lips but rough passion. His tongue quickly snaked along the under-butler's lips, then dipped into his mouth playfully. Moments later, Thomas came in Jimmy's hand – moaning into his mouth and clutching at him like he was drowning, his whole body shaking. He somehow managed to continue kissing Jimmy and stroking him absently for a moment, when he felt a sharp bite on his shoulder - and with a strange whimpering sound, Jimmy collapsed in his arms. They didn't move. Neither of them said a word. … Eventually, Thomas pulled away and buttoned up his trousers. With still trembling hands, he lit two cigarettes and handed one to Jimmy. They smoked in silence, leaning against the closet, not looking at each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Barrow held out a handkerchief to Jimmy, cracking a little smile. While the young man cleaned himself, Thomas looked at his closet in disbelief and chuckled.

"Oh God, getting dressed in the morning will never be the same again.." he muttered, blushing all over.

"And I still haven't found...my cards!" Jimmy smirked, eyes raising to Barrow's face. "Oh Thomas, you look like shit!" He smiled at him tenderly, as he reached up a hand to rearrange his tousled hair. Jimmy's fingertips softly brushed over his temples. When their eyes met and locked, his face suddenly tensed up and he pulled back at once. Swallowing hard, he felt a sting in his stomach. _No! ... please no! I need to get out of here...now! _ Trying to arrange his clothes as fast as possible, he took a last drag on his cigarette and turned to leave.

"Thomas" he nodded, then stumbled out of the room. In the hallway, he slumped against the wall, his face gone pale. _Oh God...why?! _Jimmy closed his eyes, Thomas's shirt pressed against his chest tightly...

* * *

**A/N: The sequel "Back into the closet!" is uploaded now. :0)**


End file.
